


Floating

by casstayinmyass



Category: IT (2017), It - Stephen King (2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Origin Story, Backstory, Bill Skarsgård Is Hot, Bittersweet Ending, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Percy "Pennywise", Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You and Percy used to joke about running off to join the circus."It would certainly pay the bills," he would joke, cradling you on his lap.It certainly would. Anything would pay better than your current jobs-- even him becoming a clown.





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Bill Skarsgård is hot, thanks for coming to my ted talk

_1952_

You and Percy used to joke about running off to join the circus.

"It would certainly pay the bills," he would joke, cradling you on his lap.

It certainly would. Anything would pay better than your job at the diner and his as a stagehand. You knew it killed him, being so close to the stage and never being able to actually perform.

 _"You're not good enough!"_ they would tell him _. "People don't wanna_ _come and see you standing up there. You're just not funny."_

You would always comfort him, after every rejection. "Of course you're funny. I love your routine."

"You really think so?" he would ask, smiling at you.

You would press your forehead to his, and place a kiss on his lips. "I know so."

Now, boiling what vegetables you could afford in the kitchen in a pot, you felt Percy's hands slide around your waist from behind. A grin enveloped your face, and you felt him bury his face in your hair. You giggled a little, until you feel the subtle convulsions, and turn to find tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What is it?" you asked worriedly. He shook his head.

"It's... nothing you have to--"

"What is it?" you repeated, and he ran a hand through his hair, showing you the eviction notice. You covered your mouth.

"When did you find this?"

"This morning," he croaked, and wiped his eyes. You walked over to him where he had just sat down at the dining room table, wrapping your arms around him from behind.

"We can make it work," you tried, swallowing.

"Yes," he nodded, pulling away to look at you, "We'll travel with my new routine." Your eyes seemed to inquire after which new routine that was, so he stood up, picked you up, and spun you over to the side of the kitchen, pulling something out of his pocket and turning around. When he turned back, he had a funny red nose on.

"Pennywise the dancing clown," he took a deep bow, putting on a silly voice, "At your service, madam." He took your hand, and despite the news, you laughed in delight.

"Charmed," you grinned at him and his talents. 

"Do you like going to the circus, my dear?" he asked happily, pulling you close to him. You squealed as he pressed a kiss to your cheek.

"Oh, yes, Per- Mr. Pennywise."

"Good thing," Percy winked at you, nose brushing yours, "I can smell it from here!"

"You can?"

"Mmmm... the cotton candy... the jellybeans... the water in the tunnel of love," he grinned, "You always loved that one... you always loved to float."

"I can smell the popcorn," you played along, and he swept you off your feet, pressing a long, deep kiss to your lips. After a minute, he pulled away.

"Yes... the popcorn," he whispered excitedly, still in character, and you stared up at him, into his eyes.

"What if it's not enough, Percy?" you asked, tears beginning to form in your own eyes as the situation hit you finally. But despite your concerns, he had a strange look of certainty in his eyes.

"It will be, darling," he told you, setting you down. "I promise."

That night, you two cuddled close. It was as if he never wanted to let you go, always pulling you closer and holding you to him-- you fit perfectly together. At around midnight, you rolled over, and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, watching it fall over his angular cheekbones. He was a handsome man you had married, Percy was. Striking features and icy eyes almost gave him an old Hollywood look-- old Hollywood _monster_ , Percy would joke, but you loved his unique attributes. Though your parents never approved of him-- called him a starving artist, and perhaps they were right, but at least you two were happy together-- Percy was the perfect husband.

Whereas most men would take their failures out on their wives, or at least use them as their punching bags, Percy treated you like his princess, always making sure you were looked after before speaking about his own troubles.

You had even talked about having a baby, but... with you losing your home and Percy barely even being able to provide for two, that would have to wait.

"Pennywise..." you mused softly, and one of his eyes cracked open.

"Mm?" he roused.

"Where'd you think of the name?" you asked.

He groaned, rolling over more to properly face you. "I was thinking about how it would be nice to have a few extra pennies, so I could take you to the fair, lovely."

You blushed, and leaned forward to kiss him. His hands splayed down your back, kneading into the flesh of your ass as you climbed on top of him gently. The kiss deepened as he began to mouth down your neck, leaving marks along your collarbone.

"Wherever we end up," he whispered, rocking his hips up against you, "I promise everything will be alright. I'm going to take care of it. Okay?"

You nodded, though you weren't quite sure what he meant. How could everything be alright when they had a week to get all their stuff out of this old, drafty house you two had bought after your honeymoon with the few scraps you had?

"I love you," he whispered into your nightshirt, and if you weren't so tired, you'd have noticed how frightened he sounded.

\--------

The next day, Percy was acting strangely. You tried to ask him about it, but he seemed preoccupied-- nothing like how he usually acted. The only time he seemed fairly normal was right before bed, when he picked you up and gave you a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

Then you fell asleep together, just like the night before.

It seemed like an eternity since you had fallen asleep, but in reality, it had only been a few hours. It was three o clock in the morning now, and you turned to see if Percy had awakened as well... but found the place in bed next to you empty.

"Percy?" you mumbled into the dark room, but nobody answered. You heard a creak, and suddenly, your blood ran cold. Why wasn't he answering? Where was he?

Grabbing your housecoat, you padded out of bed, and followed the banister down. Eventually, you saw a dim light on in the parlour, accompanied by some unearthly sounds.

"Percy?" you tried again, but your voice wavered. "Is that you?"

A soft cackle. A loud screech. You covered your ears, and opened the door.

There was Percy, dressed in a clown costume he had obviously made for his routine... but his back was turned. On the table sat an open book, with ancient-looking markings and disturbing drawings of what looked like some kind of creature.

"Baby?" you asked, and suddenly, the door behind you slammed. You jumped, then notice a dark entity form in front of you both. Frowning, you watched it contort, and it hurled toward your husband, absorbing into his body.

"Percy!" you screamed, but his body had already started to shake, bending and twisting. You covered your eyes as a great flash send the bulbs shattering, and after a moment, you opened them.

The room was quiet. You could hear the faint ticking of the clock, but Percy was nowhere to be seen. You called his name again, but once more, no answer. Just as you were about to leave the room, you felt a finger tap your shoulder.

"Beep beep, (y/n)," you heard, and you screamed. It was Percy, standing behind you, but it wasn't... his forehead had grown, and his features had contorted into the horrifying expression of a clown. His teeth were longer, lips blood red, and his eyes glowed a bright yellow.

"Is that you?" you asked softly, going to touch his face. He let out a maniacal laugh.

"Don't you worry!" he trilled, laughing so hard he clutched his sides comically, "I told you I was gonna take care of it! It's aaaallll fun and games at Pennywise's Magical Menagerie! Hoo hoo hoo! Yes! Yes! Want to float, (y/n)? We can float together forever, _my dear_!" Just then, his mouth widened, and his teeth grew even more to reveal a glowing orb at the back of his throat.

That wasn't your husband. It couldn't be.

You covered your mouth in horror, but just as you're about to run, he grabs your hand, and you're forced to stare into his mouth. Soon, your fighting becomes futile, and you fall victim to the trance, falling limp in Percy-- in _Pennywise_ \--'s arms.

* * *

_1989_

Seven kids chased the terrifying clown down into the sewer, and discovered the floating bodies, suspended in the air around the grate.

"Look!" one shouted, "It's all the missing kids!"

They tried to help their friend down, but they were stopped by Pennywise, who appeared to them as Georgie and then in his own form.

"What are you?" one of the kids asked.

"I'm Pennywise the dancing clown!" he answered.

"Yeah, we know you're a fucking clown, but _who_ are you?" the kid with glasses asked.

Pennywise stopped. He stopped and stared. It had been so long since someone had asked that. As he stood and thought for a moment, the tall kid crept up behind him, and shoved an iron pike through his mouth. Upon doing so, all the floating bodies began to descend... including you.

Coming to, you raised your head. _Where were you? Who were all those funny looking kids? Weren't you just in your parlour?_ As you began to regain your balance, you stood, and turned-- to see the clown shaking.

"NO!" you shouted, and ran over to him. The kids all gave each other confused looks, and frowned at you.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" one asked you, and you gasped.

"Does your mother know what kind of language you use?"

The kid scoffed. "Chill, lady, it's not the 1950s."

You frowned back at them, because _of course_ it was the 1950s, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was the man you now held in your arms. The head had resumed its normal size. The lips had returned to normal, as had the eyes returned to their usual azure.

"Guys?" the kid with the curly blonde hair asked, pointing at Pennywise, "W-what's going on with that?"

Percy coughed up blood, and looked at you as you rocked him. "Can you smell it?" he rasped out, managing a small smile as the blood seeped from his lips, "T-the circus, darling?" You leaned down, pressing your head to his, and when you pulled away, his eyes were wide and unblinking.

"What happened to the clown?" the chubbier kid asked you, and you swallowed.

"I don't know." You looked around through the dark sewer, then back down at your husband. "But now it's his turn to float."


End file.
